Acabou
by Rosheen
Summary: [songfic] Sirius Black: ele troca de namorada como troca de roupa, mas diferente das roupas as garotas não são descartáveis...e como dói levar um fora. r


**N/A:** Uma song mínima e feita às pressas, mas original eu acho...

Todas nós sonhamos com um Sirius Black de vez em quando, na maioria das fics tem sempre aquela história de ele ter ficado com umas mil garotas e de repente se apaixonar por uma personagem original, que geralmente é amiga da Lily, (não que eu esteja criticando, tem algumas fics q tem esse enredo e são muito boas por sinal), mas e se...e se ele simplesmente fosse Sirius Black e não quisesse mudar? Aqui vão alguns pensamentos de mais uma das tantas garotas das quais ele partiu o coração. (Comentem!!!)

* * *

**Acabou**

_Songfic por Marie-moores _

_Música: The End Of The World – The Carpenters_

Naquele quarto escuro ela pode ouvi-lo sussurrar...

"_Acabou…"_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Why does the sun go on shining?

Why does the sea rush to shore?

Don't they know it's the end of the world

'Cause you don't love me anymore?

Ao invés de estar nos jardins naquela tarde de sábado como todo mundo, Calistha olhava tristemente para o céu claro e ensolarado daquele dia de verão através da janela de seu dormitório. As memórias dos bons momentos que passou naquele lugar maravilhoso brincando diante de seus olhos castanhos. Olhos comuns, de uma garota comum com sonhos e esperanças tão comuns. Olhos estes que estavam vazios...

Ao seu redor o frescor e a beleza exalavam em cada e cada canto que fosse possível. Era afinal a melhor época do ano.

As férias se aproximavam e logo deixaria Hogwarts para trás, junto com toda aquela dor que ela pretendia esquecer.

Como fora tola. Achava que podia mudar alguma coisa. Acreditou que no meio de tantas outras fosse ser especial, importante o suficiente para mudá-lo. Entregou-se sem pensar duas vezes, na esperança de fazê-lo se sentir daquela maneira especial.

_Como ele sempre a fez se sentir...e do mesmo jeito que ele fazia com tantas outras _

Why do the birds go on singing?

Why do the starts glow above?

Don't they know it's the end of the world

It ended when I lost your love

A menina virou-se para dentro do quarto, Lily acabara de entrar e lhe lançava um olhar preocupado. Mesmo sem palavras Calistha pode entender a pergunta em seus olhos.

"Esta tudo bem..." sussurrou ainda meio rouca depois de tanto ter chorado. "Só preciso ficar um tempo sozinha". Sorriu cansada, esperou que a amiga deixasse o dormitório e voltou a olhar pela janela de onde podia vê-lo nos jardins, recostado em uma árvore junto com seus amigos. O corpo atlético descansando tranqüilamente, ela era capaz até de ouvi-lo respirar daquela maneira suave, no entanto tão masculina. Os cabelos negros caindo nos olhos azuis. Olhos que tantas vezes ela vira de perto nos momentos em que se beijavam. O mar em que Calistha tanto desejara se afogar. E que finalmente conseguira. Mas, diferente de como imaginava, ninguém veio resgatá-la. Sirius a deixou lá, para morrer lentamente.

I wake up in the morning and I wonder

Why ev'rything is the same as it was

I can't understand, no, I can't understand

How life goes on the way it does!

Ela ainda não conseguia assimilar, não conseguia entender... Depois de tudo que fizeram e passaram juntos. Depois de tudo o que ela fez por ele, para ele, pelo 'nós' que eles eram... Como poderia ele dizer que estava tudo acabado, que não a amava mais. E simplesmente continuar como se nada de mais tivesse acontecido?

E para completar, as pessoas ao redor encarando isso tudo como rotina. Tudo bem que Sirius trocava de 'namorada' como trocava de roupa, mas...dessa vez iria ser diferente. Ela iria conseguir conquistar seu coração. Por Merlin, ela tinha tanta certeza de que iria.

Why does my heart go on beating?

Why do these eyes of mine crying?

Don't they know it's the end of the world?

It ended when you said goodbye

Calistha lutava novamente contra as lágrimas que insistentemente queriam nublar sua visão. Suspirou pesadamente e deixou que elas finalmente escorressem. Do que adiantaria guardar essa dor dentro dela agora? Será que ninguém percebia que o mundo estava ruindo diante de seu frágil coração? Nada mais fazia diferença, e a pior das sensações era aquela de ter falhado. Falhado com ele, falhado consigo mesma. Não tinha sido boa o suficiente. E acreditar que ainda tinha esperanças de que poderiam se amar um ao outro. De que poderiam ter algum futuro...juntos

Quando ele disse adeus e foi embora, conseqüentemente pisou em seu coração com passos pesados, impiedosos e o partiu em mil pedacinhos. Deixou Calistha jogada num canto escuro, sozinha, catando os pedaços de si mesma. Os pedaços que ela havia lhe entregado tão feliz, cheia de carinho com os braços abertos.

_Sorrindo…_

Don't they know It's the end of the world?

Respirou fundo, secou as lágrimas. Doía. Doía tanto que ele não correspondesse aos seus sentimentos. E mesmo assim a vida ao seu redor continuava brilhante e maravilhosa. As pessoas sorrindo, brincando nos jardins banhados pelo sol. Ela não conseguia entender...

Será que eles não percebiam? O mundo estava acabando.

It endend when we said goodbye

O mundo acabou quando eles terminaram, ou melhor, quando _ele_ terminou. Quando ele disse adeus. O observou pela ultima vez pouco antes de sair de perto daquela janela, que forçava a visão da alegria alheia de todas as outras pessoas diante de seus olhos castanhos. Estes olhos tão comuns, olhos agora vazios...

* * *


End file.
